


Magdalena

by Wtfics



Category: Bangtan
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtfics/pseuds/Wtfics
Summary: "Jiminie ?""You're little Jiminie is dead Mr. Agust D, He died the moment you left him alone in the hands of his own wicked Mother."The famous rapper Min Yoongi dreamt  about reuniting with the charming boy he cherish so much back in Daegu, but he never expected to reunite with the said boy inside a Strip club naked in front of a crowd that's screaming and tossing him money.WARNING!MATURE CONTENT- PROSTITUTION- MEN X MEN SEX SCENE- MENTIONS OF RAPE/ DRUGS/ ABUSE AND SUICIDE.





	Magdalena

"Good Work Team !" 

A familiar voice echoes inside the room of busy people. The concert ended gracefully and now the Rapper just want to go to his hotel room and sleep and fly to Korea first thing in the morning.

"Agust D my boy." The man taps his shoulder with a huge grin. The rapper emptied his bottle of water giving the man a steady glare through the vanity mirrors. 

"How about we go and drink a little? I got a lot of Celebs you have to meet ." The man continue.

The rapper wiped the sweat out of his forehead, then proceeded on removing his white shirt that is soaking wet in sweat.

"I'm not in the mood for drinks , maybe next time." He replied now removing the accessories that adorned his body with one of the assistants helping him.

"Come on man, you need to relax after that huge concert." The man continued to persuade him.

The rapper grabbed his black hoodie to wear it , he then grabbed his bag and phone with his head phones.

"Yes, I'm gonna go relax... In my hotel room." Is what he answered and left the room giving his team a good praise and his bodyguard and driver followed him out of the venue.

"Bastard." The man spat , clenching his jaw as he too... Left the room.

-

The ride to his hotel is calming, he's in the back of the service Limousine with his head phones on blasting RM's Mono. He's listening to Seoul as they pass by the crowd of fans that just got out of the concert venue, holding placards and Agust D merchandise. It somehow made him smile, these people probably doesn't even understand most of his songs but they still came to watch him perform.

Suddenly he remembers the small cute boy in his neighborhood , the crescent eye smile and pink cheeks who used to tell him he'll be there in his every performance, that was when he was still an underground rapper.

He suddenly miss him, how he dream of reuniting with the kid again and hear his beautiful giggles and his warming scent.

-

He dives into his king size bed bed and stares at his black ceiling. He's now back in his house in the heart of Seoul, today is the start of his month rest and the Rapper is only planning on sleeping his month rest and maybe recheck his latest recordings for his next Album.

He slept for an hour or two and he woke up with seventeen missed calls from both Jhope and RM his close friends, it's already seven in the evening and he can feel his stomach grumbling.

He stretched and hop off his bed , turning on the lights , and walks to his kitchen only to find an empty fridge. And two gallons of banana milk, of course his dongsaeng Jungkook a rookie idol nested in his house while he's on tour. Shaking his head he grabbed one of the gallons and grabbed his phone dialing RM's number.

"Hyung ! I've been calling you for hours." The man behind the line grumbles. The rapper sank into his couch with the milk in hand.

"I just woke up Joon. What do you want?"

"Wait you just got back , right. Hobi wanted to have a dinner but you sound tired we can just go without-"

"I'll go, I'm hungry anyway. " He interrupted the younger and stood up to get dressed.

"Okay, see you. Same place as always." 

"K."

-

The place is packed when he came to the restaurant that's a twenty minutes drive from his house, but he's hungry and wants to see his friends, he won't admit it to them though, so here he is a server greets him and recognizes him immediately leading him to the table where his friends are.

"Yoongi Hyung !" Joon grins chopsticks in hand , Hoseok raised a glass of soju at him also smiling widely.

"Yah! It's almost eight idiot. You haven't eaten since you came are you ?? Aishhhh..." Seokjin, a tall charismatic guy with a handsome face scolds him already making him a plate of foods.

Yoongi smiles a little, taking the seat beside Jin, who shoves a meat down his throat.

"How's your tour hyung?" Hoseok asks handing him a glass of soju.

"Yah, let me eat first. And the tour went well, aside from that fucker Joonho still trying to get me to hangout with him." He downs the drink and proceeded on eating.

"He's up to no good hyung. He ones tried to offer Jackson whites , Jackson made me promise to not ever be near that guy." Says Joon finishing his plate of meat and accepted the alcohol Hoseok offered.

"Pretty sure he just want me to be in the same situation as him, so when the media finds out about his addiction. He can drag me with him." He grumbles.

"Okay enough with that FUCKER. I got offered a new role I'm not really sure about it but Kookie wants me to accept it." Jin intercepts.

"What role?" It's Hoseok who asked this time.

"A stripper." 

And they burst out laughing, The eldest rolls his eyes and drank on his bottle of beer.

"Why would Kookie wants you to accept a role like that ?" Namjoon laughs.

"Because as what the producer said, a real life stripper will be teaching me how to...you know dance in a pole. Be slutty and strip." Yoongi smirks , he saw how Joon's Adams apple bobs as Jin said what he'll be doing.

"And ?" 

"This kid, He's been going out and spends his time with a callboy." Jin shakes his head.

"Wait, Jungkook's been sleeping with a stripper?" Hoseok burst out and Jin smacked his head for being loud.

"No, but he knows that the producer will hire a stripper where the callboy works at."

"O-ohh... What's the connection then?" Joon's still puzzled.

"Callboy is friends with the Stripper that will be teaching me."

Both Hoseok and Joon went 'ooohhh'   
And Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"You should try, Is it a gay film?"Yoongi already on half of his bottle of soju getting more relaxed as the alcohol takes effect on his body.

"Yes, definitely a first for me. That's why I'm asking for opinions guys. Gay relationships are a pretty delicate subject in Korea."

"Go for it Hyung. Your fans know your gay anyway." Hoseok jokes.

"Okay. If you guys thinks so." 

Both Hoseok and Joon are taken aback from his decision. And again Yoongi rolls his eyes.

In their group of friends only Hoseok is straight, His friends might not say anything about their sexual preferences they know they're a little bit gay. And they don't care what the people says.

-+++-  
My goal for this chap is just to introduce Yoongi's circle of friends :)

So he's close to  
RM,HOBI,JIN AND KOOKIE

More people will be mentioned in the upcoming Chapters. So, what do you guys think.? 

Comment something 😍


End file.
